Closing League eyes
Closing League eyes is the first mission of Act 3B, Opening Moves. If this mission is completed successfully, Elimination of League super gun will be the next mission; if this mission ends in failure, Jump missile threat will be the next mission. Briefing Although League Command are unaware of our activities, our planned attack on enemy ground bases will trigger their spy satellites unless disabled first. You are required to target the satellite deployment installation, which maintains a full cloak on all satellites. Once destroyed, the satellites will be revealed. Using a modified version of the leach beam, download a virus to each one to enable our assault to proceed. Avoid damaging satellites as this will alert enemy defences and constitute a failed mission. OBJECTIVES - Destroy deployment installation - Download virus to satellites Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Hex (Klein) League Forces *3x Shield *8x Arrow (Two Arrows launch after the second and third Swords are destroyed, one for each Sword; two Arrows launch from the Research Facility one at a time when another Arrow is destroyed; one Arrow jumps in when Mertens gets close to the Satellites; two Arrows jump in when a satellite is infected; the final Arrow jumps in when a second satellite is infected) *1x Research Facility *3x Satellite (All Satellites decloak after the Research Facility is destroyed) *2x Lance (One Lance warps in after Mertens gets close to the Satellites; another Lance warps in when a second Satellite is infected) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops: destroy the league satellite deployment installation. This will de-cloak the satellites. *Klein: Klein to Mertens : I see I've got good backup on this one - lets get this one over and get outta here. Arrow Launches *Klein: Klein to Mertens : keep an eye out for those fighters. You have a couple heading your direction. Research Station Destroyed *Ops: Ops to Mertens : you should be able to spot the satellites now on your scanner - approach each satellite and download the virus. One Satellite Infected *Ops: This is Ops : Virus Download Complete. Continue until all satellites are affected. All Satellites Infected *Ops: This is Ops : all league satellites disabled. Navy fleet now approaching. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Satellite Destroyed *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Debriefing Success Commander Kron is very pleased with current progress as Navy units continue to record successful attacks on League installations - the element of surprise is proving valuable. Now the spy satellite network has been disabled, we can prepare to launch an attack on the planet itself. We will also continue to hunt down the League command bases which must be hidden within Gallonigher. Failure Commander Kron has received confirmation that League Command is fully aware of our presence within their system - our failure to disable the spy satellites could well prove costly. We can now expect greatly increased resistance from League forces. Our assault, however, will continue. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions